New Dawn
by Rena Gordon
Summary: Renesmee Cullen moves back to Forks witht eh rest of the Cullens after many years. Jacob Black is still alive still young. Will their love flourish? or be diminished by an unseen force?
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

"If All Else Perished, and He Remained, I Should Still Continue to be; and If All Else Remained, and He Were Annihilated, the Universe Would Turn to a Mighty Stranger: I Should Not Seem a Part of It."

-Bella Swan Eclipse

I ran like the snow wasn't there. I didn't care that the my human side was begging for me to take a break. He was hurt and that was all that mattered to me. If he shall perish tonight then so shall I.


	2. 1 La Push

**1. La Push**

I sighed looking out at the setting sun as it went down. The trees looked almost like a ghost caught between heaven and hell. Scary in a way that they towered over the small town of Forks. We were back for it had been many years since our last stay here. Everyone had forgotten us. Everyone but one. Well I should say everyone but the wolves. The Quileute tribe had never forgotten us in fact they always had wolves coming with us. Again I should say wolf. Only one wolf because he was the last one to stay. He had the power to live on forever because of me.

My name is Renesmee Cullen. Nessie for short. My parents faught hard for me when I was young. I could never imagine parents greater then mine. Well for the exception of my grandparents Carlisle and Esme. They are another story however. But as I looked out I could see the outline of a wolf running in the woods keeping pace with my father's porsche. Eyeing it with curiosity and longing. I tried to surpress a giggle but it did not work. My mother Bella turned to look at me in her seat.

"What is so funny?" she asked a little confused because no one had spoken.

"We have company" I pointed out the window and at that moment I saw him turn his head and smile. My mother sighed and rolled down her window.

"Jacob get to bed would you. You know if you sneak into Renesmee's" I scowled as she used my full name but she just ignored me and continued on with her sentence "room we'll hear. We do not need Alice to see it"

"Sorry I caught your scent and had to follow it. Are you guys coming to stay for awhile?" he asked and all of us could hear the hope in his voice.

"Jacob" my father started and I groaned knowing his answer might possibly embarrass me for the rest of eternity. "to ease your hopefulness yes we are. All of us are. The others are coming up next week Carlisle has to destroy the documents of him working here when Bella was still human. So that may take awhile and Alice has to help so Nessie or you cannot get in the way" I watched my father as he spoke. His hands had gripped the stearing wheel tightly. He was friends with Jacob but the smell of him even from a far distance still caught in his throat and burned. The image made me giggle again but no one heard me this time.

"I better inform the pack then" he started to run faster to La Push.

"Jacob" I called after him knowing he'd hear me even if my father was speeding away. It took a few seconds before he was at the car side keeping pace easily.

"Yes?" he asked swiftly with a smile. I pressed my palm lightly to the side of his face sending him an image. "Of course you can come. Hollie has been dying to meet you."

"Hollie? who is Hollie?" I asked a little more edge in my voice then I usually would have allowed. He laughed at my jeaousness as he hopped into the car through the window.

"Sam's great great great granddaughter. She is part of the pack" he put his arm around my shoulder squeezing my slightly. "Don't worry she is my beta" that was wolf term for second in command. It did not help my distaste that a girl was in the pack. "Would you quit worrying about who is in the pack until you meet them. Come on it has grown" by now my scowl had turned into my poker face. A learned skill from my father who was trying to ignore Jacob's thoughts because he was humming my mom's lullaby.

"Fine I will play nicely because I know they would die for a chance to fight vampires" I smiled happily. I had hit my mark. His arm tightned around me.

"You know they cannot do that. I will not allow them to hurt you" I fake coughed and my mother smiled "Or any of _your_ family" he emphasized the word your family. Any other vampire was good game.

"Good let's go" I got out of the car. My father slowed to a mer 50 miles per hour. "I'll be back before three. Don't come after me" I warned my eyes fierce.

"Don't worry Renesmee" my mom said reassuring me "I'll keep your father occupied" Jacob laughed at my face I made.

"Come on before you die of disgust at your parent's sex life"

"One moment" I pressed my hand lightly to my mother's cheek "don't forget that" She shook her head agreeing at once. I turned to Jacob "I'll race ya"

Before he could utter another word I was gone. As I ran a thought came to mind. It was back when I was a kid after the confrontation with the Volturi and my mother thought I was asleep in her arms. Nahuel was starring at me with eyes like he wanted me. Truly wanted me when I was older. Not a want like a friend. No he wanted me as a girlfriend. The thought distrubed me because Jacob was the only one I have ever wanted. The thought also sparked an interest in seeing him again. Him and his sisters. To show them what a family can be not what they thought it to be. To show him I was in love with a wolf. Not that the wolf knew that yet.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked coming up by side me. I shook my head quickly my head swirling with thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking" We were crossing the boundary line now. Almost to soon nine wolves encircled us. They were in their human forms.

"Jacob why do you bring a vampire with you?" a short blacked haired girl asked. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk. Jacob stayed behind with them. I could hear their talking.

"That is Renesmee Cullenn. The one I have been talking about" I stopped and turned around to watch. Jacob smiled at me seeing my reaction. "You are to leave her alone" I gave him a disapproving look "and her family. That includes Edward, Bella, Alice, Emett, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen. Jasper Hale is included as well" I scowled at him. I knew his distaste for one of my aunts. "Come on Nessie don't make me"

"Jacob if they hurt her Emett will get involved" He groaned but I knew I had won. I always did.

"Rosalie Hale aswell" He sulked over to my side the wolves never took their eyes off of him as he walked over to me. "Happy?"

"Exceptionally" I gave him a short smile before turning to the wolves "I see your not alone anymore"

"They started spurtting up about a year ago. I guessed you guys would be coming back" He smiled and put his arm around my waist turning me around. "Come on the last time you were here I was living with my dad. I got my own place"

"Great we can have a party" the wolves behind me scowled. I giggled "We can always invite a few vampires"

"Come on let's make it as easy as possible for them" He started to steer me toward his house. They all followed. Jacob sighed and turned around "Leave" it didnt sound like a command but they all melted away in seconds.

"Good I can breath. It smelt like dog" I wrinkled my nose up abit and feigned disgust. He laughed and lead me inside the house.

"Shouldn't I smell like a dog?" he asked me as we sat on his couch.

"Hmmm" I thought for a moment but he knew my answer. It was clear. It always had been. "Nope. You smell ok"

"Good thing your half human then cause you'd never be able to breath around me" he elbowed my slightly and I just shook my head.

"You know I love you" My breath caught in my throat "like a brother" I added quickly at the end. He nooded slowly. I placed my head on his shoulder cuddling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Love you too Nessie" I knew what he meant. I could only hear the longing in his voice. I pressed my hand to his face. "No I don't see myself getting married anytime to soon" He looked down at me "Was that Alice's sixth wedding to Jasper?" I shook my head a little.

"Their eighth. They just got off their honeymoon two weeks ago. They went to Australia" I said with a smile. We had been in Canada at the time.

I looked down at my hands and sighed. He noticed but didn't press. He knew better then to press me when I was thinking. How could I do this to him? I loved him. That was evident but what was I waiting for? It wasn't like I did not doubt his love for me. After all a wolf only imprints once. Then it occured to me. I didn't tell him because I was afraid. Afraid of rejection. I laughed at the thought and he stared down at me with wide eyed curiosity. I blushed my soft pink blush. My half human blush.

"Sorry I was thinking"

"About? your face kept changing from one emotion to another. It was kind of like your mother when she was human" I laughed a little.

"Just about things" I looked up at him again peeking through my fallen hair before moving it away to look at him. "You free tomorrow?"

"Aren't I always for you?"

"I was being polite" I smiled a little before continuing "Want to come over to my house?"

"I'd love that"

"and no wolf friends either. It is hard enough for my parents even if they like you"

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

I knew that was true as well. Jacob always was there when I needed him even if he had to stay in La Push to protect his family. Even when I had t leave he was always there. All I would have to do is to call him and he would come if I was in danger. It sucked being away from him but I knew after tomorrow it wouldn't have to be like that anymore. I would be able to have my Jacob for the rest of eternity. The happy thoughts allowed me to drift to sleep in the warm embrace of Jacob.


	3. 2 Wolf Fight

**2. Wolf Fight**

I woke to the sound o a porsche screeching to a hault. The sound was familar I had heard it a million times before but it didn't register. Not yet. I allowed my eyes to flutter open and scan the room. As soon as I saw were I was I haistly got up from the house scrambling to the door. Trying to get there before Jacob could. Damn! I thought as I saw Jacob leaning against the doorjam. H was looking out at the porsche as two vampires got out. Edward and Bella Cullen. My parents. I grimminced but at least they waited until the morning to come and get me. Possibly embarssing m for life.

"Hi mom, Hi dad" I said peering around Jacob. He looked down at me a smile dancing on his lips. I tried to concentrate on my parents. It was hard.

"Feed me to the vampires why don't you" I didn't respond. My eyes were locked on my parents. I was waiting for them to start to yell at me or at least tell me to come home. The least they could do is embarass me at home.

"Renesmee" my mother began to say. I took a half step and was in front of Jacob in an instant. "Next time call when you are going to spend the night. We were worried sick about you"

"Actuually you can't really be worried sick because you're a vampire and vampires do not get sick mom" I answered trying to lighten the mood. The answering glare from my father told me it was time to leave. I sighed and looked up at Jacob. "Goodbye Jake. I'll see you later at my house"

"I'll be there at noon"

He beant down and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I smiled at his simple touch. It took me a moment before I could walk to the car. Three wolves walked out of the of the shawdows of the woods and stayed there. They came no further. A deep growl from one made my head snap around crouching into attack mode. A small grey wolf stepped out of between the two others her teeth bared. My eyes quickly saught Jacob's. He was staring at me like he was hurt. But before he could answer the grey wolf leaped and attacked me.

In an instant she had me pinned to the ground. My parents and Jacob went to help but I raised my hand. They stepped bak at once. This was my fight and I was going to win it. Pushing with one hand I threw the wolf off of me high into the air. Jumping to my feet I caught her throat crashing her into the ground. A crunch was heard and her arm suddenly went limp. Broken most likely. The fight took all but a mintute to finish. I smiled before looking up at Jacob my eyes wanting answers.

"Who is that?" I asked my voice a soft wind chime. I was not angry at him. I was not angry at all. I was happy they listened to me for once and let me fight for myself.

"That was Hollie. Apprently she thought as beta she did not have to answer to what I command" His body was trembling with tremors that were rocketing off of his body. His carefully controlled anger had broken a bit.

"Well apprently she is not much of a fighter" I looked down at the wolf who was glaring up at me one paw on the broken arm. "Touch me again _**dog**_ I will kill you" Then I looked back up at Jacob as my anger built up inside me towards everyone at this point. "I do not think that today would be the best day for you to come over to my house Jake. I think that it would be more convient when your _**dog**_ has calmed down and knows she cannot handle a vampire all by herself"

I spat out the word dog before climbing into the car. My anger did not subside as we reached the house. My dad unlocked the door and went inside. My mom stayed with me outside to talk. She put up he protective bubble making sure my dad could not hear. I mentally noted to make sure I thanked her for that later. Right now was not the best time for me to thank anyone. Let alone the woman who would have died to save me.

"Ok talk Renesmee" she said leaning up against the porsche. I sighed.

"I love him mom. I do but I am so afraid"

"Of? she asked as I leaned up against the car beside her.

"Everything. What will happen if I allow myself to love him openly. What if the Volturi find out and want to hurt me?" I could not get myself to utter Jacob's name in the same sentence.

"Is that it?"

"No" I sighed before continuing. "Then what about the wolves. They may not want Jake to be their Alpha because of me and then what would happen. Jake loves his tribe he could never abdon them. I wouldn't let him do that. Also I am just afraid of the complications of being with a wolf"

"First off the Volturi are no big deal. They know better now then to hurt any Cullen. We are family and we stick together" She smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me loser to her "The pak would never do that. It is onlt Hollie who hates you. Your father read their minds. Jake has actually painted a really good picture of you. They all think your cool" I nudged her in the ribs a little "Finally as for the complications of being with a wolf are only going to be minor compared to what you would feel if you do not be with him"

"Thank you mom" I said pulling away "but right now I think a shower is needed. My human side is in need"

I walked into the house and up the stairs. It wasn't our little cottage but the big Cullen manor. I liked using Alice's bathroom better. It was bigger. Emett is going to expand my bedroom for me. My parents are still out of the loop. He is careful not to think about it. A hard thing for Emett to do.

The hot shower allowed my head to wonder. To think of what had just happened. It was nice once to be able to think and process what had happened. Hollie obviously did not like me. Attaked me and out of no where. Then it hit me like a lighting bolt to the heart and I was out of the shower, hanged, and running before a seond had gone by. This was not going to happen. I am part vampire, but I am also part human. I am anything, but stupid.

As soon as my foot La Push grounds she stood there tensed and ready. As was I a deep snarl escaping my throat. Jacob was no where to be seen, but there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be there in seconds. I looked at her and smiled my teeth showing. She recoiled. I laughed at her uneaisness of being this close to me.

"Can't stand it can you?" I asked her my voice dropping to a menicing vampir purr "My vampire half makes it so you are repulsed by me and yet you cannot attack me. I wonder why that is" I laughed a little as I saw her grimmince. "Oh yea that's it" I slapped my head lightly "Because Jacob Black imprinted on me before you were even thought of and you cannot stand that an you? I mean have you even told him yet?" I asked and she just looked at me as if she wanted to attack me, but could not. "You haven't? well that is shocking. I thought he would know by now after all your minds are linked to eachother"

"What don't I know? Jacob asked walking to me side. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts. I tried to concentrate. I was here for a reason.

"You haven't?" I asked with mock horror.

"Shut up you filthy bloodsucker" Hollie answere through her gritted teeth. I laughed again because her voice sounded so funny.

"Correction I am only half vampire"

"Hollie what haven't you told me? or have carefully not thought of when you knew I was listening?" the command was evident.

"You know that I cannot imprint. It is impossible for me to Jacob you know that. I love you though. I loe you more then anything" she looked at me as she spoke. Her fierce eyes never left the soft coolness of mine. "but you love this bloodsucker and she does not even love you back. It makes me sick"

"You do not know anything about me" I snarled my vampire side overriding my human. Jacob laid his hand on my shoulder calming me.

"Hollie get home she did not mover. Jacob took his hand off of my shoulder and pointed towards her house now" she quickly left and Jacob turned to look at me. "Sorry about her" I shook my head.

"It's fine Jake" I said allowing my eyes to find his "but she is right. You love me, but I do not return it. Why Jake? why do you love me?" I knew that answer. I always had known it, but I wanted him to say it. It would be eaiser to hear it before I could say how I felt. He stpped closer to me taking my small hand into his larger hand.

"Because my love for you has been there since the moment I saw you. It would be immposible for me to love anyone else, but you. I could wait an eternity for you" I smiled looking up at him.

"There is the silver lining"

Then I was kissing him. My hands locked like iron bas around his neck crushing him to me. His arms encircled my waist lifting me off of my feet. It was like no other kiss before. My first kiss. A howl errupted around us. A pained agonizing howl of a wolf. I pulled away before we went to far leaning my forehead against his. My feet on their tiptoes.

"I love you" I said smiling

"I have been waiting ninety eight years to hear you say those words" He was smiling widely. His sheepish grin turned into triumph.

"I know. It has taken awhile to build up the courage" I said smiling as well. He laughed loudly. "What?"

"What were you scared of?" he asked bewildered. My answer seemed so silly now.

"Well," I started trying to search for the perfect words. Talking about my feelings with Jake was not one of my many talents.

"Are you going to answer of just stand there confunded all day?" I took a deep breath as he spoke. He waited. He knew the answer was only moments from my mouth.

"My human emotions awere afraid of rejection which seems silly, but it does happen to be true so do not laugh" I eyed him for a moment. He had on his poker face so I continued "My vampire emotions however knew better. I just realized all along I have been running more from myself and my own scardy cat side then running from you. I was hurting myself"

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him burying my head into his chest. Taking a deep breath I took in his scent. The best scent in the world. It was mouthwatering. I controlled myself before looking up to him.

"Well don't you want to ask me something?"

"Not that I am aware of why?" he asked perplexed.

"Well I was under the impression when this moment came ou would want to ask me something" I smiled cutely and his smile turned into a wide grin.

"Well in that case I do" he steps away and takes my hand "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I would more then love that" I said before he pulled me into another kiss.


	4. 3 Traveling

**3. Traveling**

I was asleep when I heard the noise. Three cars coming to a stop at the big house. So quickly that I nearly flew I ran to the house. My parents beat me to it. They always did. Stupid full vampires I thought to myself. My dad chuckled at my thought. I scowled at him for reading my mind. He knew it always annoyed me. Alice got out of the car smiling. She was my aunt. My best friend. The only person in the world that knew me almost as much as Jacob or my parents. Sometimes she even knew me better then them. I flew into her arms throwing my arms around her waist. She giggled at my eagerness.

"Auntie!" She laughed again and kissed the top of my head before I pulled away. We had a lot to talk about.

"So your mother tells me you have been spending a lot of time down at La Push. I think she said it has been a week and she has barely saw you" I blushed faintly. Stupid human side. My dad laughed again. This time his voice was coming from Carlisle's car. I ignored it.

"Well that is because I wanted to meet the new wolves. Well not all of them. Well yea all of them, but one" I finished my mixed up sentence hoping she would understand. Her face registered that she had.

"Mhmmm" she smiled a little bit before placing both hands on my shoulders and steering me towards her carnary yellow Porsche. "Want to go for a ride?"

"I would love to" didn't she know when I needed to get away.

"Good because I need a new school outfit. I am almost running out of clothes" I gave her a short look. My what about me look. "I mean we do"

"Bring her back in one piece Alice" My dad warned from the porch as he carried some of Esme's things into the house. He had paused there a minute ago to listen. Damn I should have heard that. My dad did not laugh this time. He was looking at Alice.

"Don't I always Edward?" she asked pretending she was shoccked

"Just be safe"

He gave us a quick look before disappearing into the house. The look was clearly meant for Alice because she suck her tongue out at him after he had gone inside. She got into her car and waited for me. I had always admired how graceful my aunt always was, not in a creepy way I swear. How easy she made things seem. Even her simple view of the world. Not counting the various visions that she had. Those things made stuff much more complex.

"You coming?" Alice asked poking her head through the open window. I nodded once.

"Yea"

I got in and turned the radio. Great Clair De Lune. My dad must be influencing her now. I laid back in the seat and closed my eyes. This song always put me to sleep. It had a soft beautiful melody. My dad used to play it for me when I was a "baby" to get me to sleep. As I slept Jacob's face appeared in my vision. A contorted face of rage and anger. He was standing on the cliff edge. The one my mother had once jumped while she was still human. Then all of a sudden a white flash captured my entire dream before being replaced by a bloody vampire. His face was smared with blood while his eyes stood apart. Blood red. Thirsty. He had killed my Jacob and now he wanted me.

He closed the distance between us in one easy stride. I tried to back up but something stopped. A wall maybe. I didn't have time to look before the thing tried to kiss me. I movede my head a fraction of an inch and suddenly was awake. We were speeding along a highway. I wiped my forehead. A bad of sweat sloshed across my hand. It was only a dream I thought as I pushed myself up in the seat. At least I had Alice to talk to.

"Morning" Alice said brightly as she pulled off the highway "We only have about fifteen more mintues until we get there"

"Get where? where are we auntie?" I asked looking out at the sleeting rain as it poured onto an unknown city.

"Rodeo Drive silly. You honestly think that I would go to Olympia to talk to you neather the less to shop" she smiled turning her head to look at me "Plus I couldn't miss shopping on a perfect rainy day in L.A."

"Can we not spend the night?" I asked my voice trying to sound like a plea.

"We will leave after lunch" she said brighty

That was her way of saying we are going to talk. It was always a good thing unless I had other things on my mind like that dream. As soon as we pulled up to the first store I was out before Alice could get out. She laughed at my excitement. Shopping meant I could focus on other things. Things that did not include Jacob and that dream. We spent a few hours shpping before going to lunch at the IVY. As soon as our orders were placed Alice looked at me.

"Talk she said simply folding her arms in her lap.

"I'm in love" I said looking down at my own folded hands.

"I know that part, but your dad told me you have been wanting to talk to me all week. Well here I am talk to me" I glared at her. She raised her arms in defense "Hey talk to your father. I see the future I do not read minds"

"I just want my aunt's help" I tried to force a smile onto my lips. A grim frown only appeared. "I don't know how to be a girlfriend"

"Be yourself Nessie. He has loved you since the moment he laid his eyes on you. nothing can change that. Just make sure that you are happy. That is all that really matters. Especially to Jacob. Above all you happiness is the most important thing to him" she looked at me her smile warm and complacent "He would do anything for your happiness. Trust me. He has told me many times over the past couple of decades." she laughed softly it didn't help

"Thanks auntie" I sighed again and she looked up at me. I waited for a moment as the waitress gave us our orders and left. "Can I tell you about I dream I had on the way here?" she nodded her head slowly. She was a tiny bit sared. I never talked about my dreams unless there was something to talk about.

"Well it starts off at the cliff edge"

"Oh this should be interesting. That is where your mother tried to kill herself once or so it seemed in my vision" she grimminced at the memory. Alice hated the wolves for two things. One they stink terribley to her. Two they were one of the two black holes to her vision. The other one was me. She didn't hate me thought.

"Jacob was standing there angry looking and-" I stopped for a moment "It would be easier to just sho w you" I placed my hand on her cheek for a moment. Alice was better then anyone besides my father for getting my images the fastest.

"Well then" she said as I pulled my arm away a moment later I waited patiently for her to answer. Meanwhile I decied to take about of the human food. It wasn't horrible, but I didn't eat it much to like it. "Do you know who that was?" she asked a moment later after thinking about my dream.

"No he looked familar, but I could not remember for the life of me who he was. Why? should I know him?"

"Nessie" Alice said simply putting her elbow on the table trying to act human. The men around us oggled at her. It was gross. "That was Nahuel"

"Nahuel? but I have not seen him in ages. Why would I dream he killed my Jacob?"

"Well," Alice paused for a moment considering a thought. She knew she had to think of something quick. I wasn't patient when I was confused let alone angry. "Ummm maybe part of you wants to see him again" great a lie so simple I couldn't twist it around enough for the truth.

"For what? so he can kill Jake?" My voice was soft, but cutthroat. I was angry at her errant thought. Her lying. She knew the answer to it. She always did.

"Sorry Nessie, but I really do think this time that this is a dream you will have to figure out on your own" I scowled. She was right. I hated it when she was right and it was not in my favor. Not that happened a lot. "You'll figure it out"

"Right thanks" I rolled my eyess and stabbed at my salad "Can we go home now? I want to goo see Jake"

"Of course. Go wait out in the car"

I nodded once and left. She came out a few mintues later. A few guys followed. I rolled my eyes at the lust in their eyes. What pigs. What mongrels. Luckily for my aunt she never seemed to notice or she did and she didn't really care. She had Jasper. Her true love. Her soul mate. Just like I had Jacob. My Jacob. That was my last thought before I drifted off into dreamland. This time a good dream. A good Jacob dream.


	5. 4 Unforgiveable

**4. Unforgiveable**

I waited out the rest of the drive patiently. I had awoken at about 1 a.m. Alice seemded to be wanting to take her time. No doubt the reason was to delay me seeing Jacob. She liked him, but the fact that she can't see around him frustrates her. As I sat in the car it gave me time to think about my dream. Maybe Alice had been right. Maybe some part of me wanted to see Nahuel. That part was deep deep down however. I have never been the type to mull things over for a long time. I usually had my answers right away. This was different. This had a meaning behind it. A meaning that was meant for me to figure out and put into action.

As we neared the big house my heart started to race. I could smell him already and Alice wasn't going fast enough. She seemed to have sensed my eagerness and sped up a little bit. We reached the house in a mintue. I jumped out of the car and flew into his arms. He was waiting on the porch with my parents. My dad had his nose turned toward the river. No doubt trying to be as polite as possible. I would have to give him props after I talked with Jacob. I pulled away and smiled.

"Jake" I said smiling

"So what was with the trip to L.A.?" he asked a smile twisting onto his lips. I growled automatically towards my mother. She just smiled. Backstabber I thought. My dad laughed and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry it is just what Nessie thought" he laughed again and walked inside.

"Let's go" I said grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Where?" he asked confused as we began to walk at a slow human pace. Stupid slow human pace Jacob I thought. I heard my dad laughing inside the house. _Get out of my head dad _I yelled at him in my thoughts.

"Ummm the cliff?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sounds great" he smiled down at me a playful grin on his face. "I'll race you"

"On the count of three" I paused for a moment looking into his eyes "One-two"

Before I hit three I started to run. He stood there for a moment stunned before he came running after me. In his wolf form. I always out ran him, but I had a sinking feeling he always let me win. As the wind began to howl I caught the scent of a hunter. I stopped in my tracks. Jacob skidded to a stop nearly falling ontop of me.

"Jake transform. Hurry!" I hissed through my teeth. It only took him a moment before her transformed. I kept my back turned while he changed. My dad did not need to see anything like that in my thoughts.

"You can look now" I turned my head at once at the sound of his voice. Clear crystal raindrops glistened on his body. It was hard to focus. I shook my head and ook his hand.

"Would it kill you to wear a shirt?" I asked as we walked.

"Would it ill you to not be so tempting in the rain?" he countered and I rolled my eyes playfully at him. I heard the hunter approach and squezzed Jacob's hand slightly.

"You lost?" the old man asked worried. He eyed Jaob's bare chest questionably.

"Trying to find his shirt" I said with a giggle "He jumped off the lower part of the cliff earlier when it wasn't raining and we think he lefted it up here."

"Alright well you better hurry up your parents might be looking for ya" he said looking only at me. Let's face it Jacob looked like a twenty three year old. "and aren't you a little old to be hanging out with such a young girl?" Jacob had to tense up a bit to keep from getting angry.

"Actually she is techincally older then me. I am only sixteen she is seventeen" I rolled my eyes. The old man didn't notice. "We'll be going however. My dad wanted me home by five"

"Dang I really liked that shirt too" I pretended to scowl and left with him. As soon as we were a safe distance away I started to talk. "Your house?"

"Yea I guess" he said shrugging his shoulders. Something was wrong.

"What is wrong Jacob?"

"Nothing" he said simply enough that I almost believed him. Almost.

"Jacob Black tell me what's wrong right now" I demmanded. He caved.

"I just wish that this could be more easy for us. To be with you without anything or anyone to want to break us up or hurt us. Then the whole vampire wolf human thing makes it so much more harder"

"You got it asy. You don't have a house full of vampires who think you reek and complain about it when they think you're sleeping" I told him as we walked nearing La Push.

"I can't believe you think I don't have it that bad. I have the wolves" he said we heard playful growls "No offense guys"

"Alice" was all I said before turning around "what do you want?"

"Permission to go on La Push grounds real quick" she said looking at Jacob who nodded. She stepped out of the shadow of the trees and skipped to my side. "Edward wanted to relay a message to you" I rolled my eyes for like the millionth time today and nodded my head for her to continue "That school is tomorrow so you have to be home tonight. No accidently falling asleep" she said using air quotes.

"He doesn't believe that I really did accidently fall asleep?" Alice nodded her head. "Whatever tell him that I will be home when I am home"

"She'll be home by ten" Jacob added quickly and I looked up at him "I don't want to be ripped apart by vampires thank you very much" I giggled a little as Alice left.

";et's go to your house"

I suggested lightly taking his hand again. We walked in silence to his house. I could feel the tension between us and let go of his hand. He didn't seem to notice. Maybe he was talking to her. Stupid dog I muttered in my head and began to walk faster. That's when I saw her. Sauntering around the corner a short skirt on and a tight shirt. I wanted to rip Jacob's head off for the way he looked at her. Just because I won't give him sex. I ran into his house calling my father.

"Yes?" he asked answering before the first ring had even stiopped.

"What have you been hearing in Jake's mind dad?" I demmanded anger evident in my voice. The edge in my voice shocked him for a moment.

"Are there anything breakable near by?" he asked and I turned arouns to see Jacob leaning up against the wall.

"Yes" I answered slowly

"Then leave that area now. In fact just go into a big open clearing where no one can hear you" he replied smoothly. Great there was something going on. I walked outside telling Jacob to stay inside. Hollie was laying in front of her house reading.

"What is it?" I asked keeping my voice even. He hesitated for a moment. "Tell me" I demmanded again.

"He had sex with Hollie"

"When?" I asked trying not to cry.

"While you were gone with Alice. He thought you were leaving him or at least that is how Hollie put it to him. She seduced him" I didn't wait for anything else the phone crushed beneath my fingers.

"You horrible excuse for a dog" I yelled to Hollie who stood up and walked over to me.

"What is it?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"You think you can get away with it" I roared. Jacob came out of his house. The other wolves in their human forms were quick to follow, "If I had no love for my family I would kill you right now"

"I have no idea what youm mean" she said a gleem to her eyes that only I caught.

"You think you can get away with having sex with Jacob?!!" I could hear Jacob choke on his gum behind me. "Well you can have him because I am done with you dogs" I turned to Jacob the tears spiling over my eyes "and I thought imprinting was supposed to last forever. Never be with no one else. I guess I am nothing to you if leaving with my aunt for one night would give you reason to have sex with that thing"

"She told me that you told her-"

"Why would I tell her anything? she tried to kill me once. You should have gone to my mom or my dad any of my family. They would have told you the truth"

"Sorry I don't have bloodsuckers on my speed dial especially that dumb blonde of an a girl you call your aunt" My jaw dropped and Jacob looked stunned as he realized what he had just said.

"Well then I guess I am nothing more then a bloodsucker to you to"

I turned around and began to walk away. His hand caught we spinning me around to look at him. The anguish in his eyes made me want to hug him, but the hurt inside me was ffar greater then that. Without thinking I threw a hard punch into his jaw. A loud snapping sound was heard. His jaw was broken and I walked or rather ran away. The wolves almost follow but I could hear Jacob his a command to them.

It did not take me long to reach the house. My dad was waiting on the front porch. I collapsed into his arms as soon as I reached them. He knew what had just happened and had not told anybody. I had to thank for that as soon as my heart healed. If it ever did. Looking up to him I dried my eyes. For a moment I was quiet not wanting anyone inside to hear.

"Can you bring me to the cottage? I don't think I can walk" I choked out through my tears.

"I could do more then carry you"

He scooped me up anyway and began to fly towards the little cottage. I knew what he had meant and part of me wanted him to. The other part knew I would regrett it one day. Then he laid me down on my bed and walked to the door.

"Dad?" i said in a small voice.

"Yea?" he asked turning around. No doubt he had been listening to my thoughts, but was trying to be nice.

"Could you not tell anyone about this? especially mom"

"Of course. Goodnight"

"and dad?"

"Yea?" he asked again to be polite. I almost giggled at that.

"Could you not listen to my thoughts for the night? I kind of want them to be locked away"

"Sure. Your mom and I will stay up at the big house tonight"

"Thanks dad. I love you" I choked out as a new set of tears started to form.

"Anytime Renesmee and I love you too"

He turned off the lights and was gone and was left alone to think. My head free of my father's constant listening for one night. That was only because he knew I was going to be thinking things he did not want to hear. Things that are hurting me would hurt him just as much. I can't help it if I am an only child.


	6. 5 School

**5. School**

I woke up in the morning and took a deep breath. Great I wasn't feeling any better. Even after two weeks away from him he was all I ever thought about and today was my first offical day at Forks High. As soon as the last botton was finished on my shirt a knock rang through my door. I skipped to it trying to act cheerful. My dad hadn't told anyone because I can see through their phony faces if they're lying. All they knew was he had called us filthy bloodsuckers. Rosalie stood there smiling. She was the only one who didn't hide her happiness at mine and Jacob's break up. My dad on the other hand was still furious about it, but kept it to himself for my sake.

"Your parents need you downstairs" she said brightly

"Be down in a minute" I replied back

"Kay"

She said simply before dancing down the stairs or at least that is what it looked like. I put on my shoes and walked downstairs slowly. I caught his scent first and a deep hiss echoed through my throat. He took an automatic step back. I could hear Hollie and Frankie in the woods nearby. I hissed at him again.

"Afraid I am going to hurt you so you brought a dog?"

"Actually I brought-" he began to say but I let out a shrill laugh. One not like my own.

"I really don't count her as a dog. She is more of a bitch dog" I said my anger bubbling over. "For that matter why and the hell are you here?"

"Your mom said you wanted to talk with me to patch things over"

"My mom and no offense mom doesn't know anything that went on. Well she knows the part of the bloodsucker and the dumb blonde thing but other then that nothing" I stepped to my dad's side "You should have talked to him considering he can read your mind" I hissed.

"I am sorry-" he began to say, but I raised my hand to silence him. I was not finished.

"Unless she put you under some vodoo spell then I will start believing you, but until I can fully forgive you again I want nothing to do with you Jacob Black. You hurt me more then words can explain and I will not forgive lightly"

"It was a mistake Nessie. I was only-"

"Next time ask my family. Someone you can trust" I heard a playful growl from the woods "No offense Frankie" Hey he was still a good friend. Frankie still hung out here and we were getting along.

"Please you are the only person I love Nessie"

"Love" I scoffed thinking of all the times he had said it to me "If you loved me you wouldn't have done what you had done"

"I will prove it to you I promise" he vowed and I shook my head.

"Prove it to me by sending her away" he looked down "That's what I thought"

"I can't do that Nessie. The pack will not allow it"

"Good then I'll kill her and they can't do anything about it because someone imprinted on someone and so certain someones can't kill that certain someone" I smiled at the end and he looked up shocked "But that still won't prove that you love me because that will take more then a few I'm sorry's" I sighed "I won't kill her, but I don't want to see her" he nodded slowly. Whatever I wanted as usual I thought "But I also don't want to see you right now"

"Whatever you want" he said his voice cracking a little. He looked up and met my eyes. The look inside of them made me want to reach out and hug him. They were so pained. So hurt. "Goodbye Nessie. I'll be here if you need me" then he took off out the door.

"Jake" I choked out as I collapsed on the floor of the porch. The tears overwhemling me. Four cold hands shot around me. I blinked through my tears to see my parents hugging me. I dried my tears and stood up "Ummm so where is my car?" I asked trying to be pleasent.

"Now is not really the right time sweetie" Esme replied worry etched into every word. I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Now is the perfect time" I said simply turning to Emett "Go get it. I heard Alice say you were going to drive it out"

He sighed and jogged off to the garage. He was back a second later with the car. A shiny black mercedes. I screamed with happiness and ran to it's side. It was beautiful. Just the way I would have designed it. Pink stiching on the interior with black leather seats. A perfect mix of girlie and rocker chick. I turned to them smiling.

"It is the best car ever guys. Thank you so much"

I hopped into the car and waited for Alice knowing she would want to ride with me. The door opened a moment later and she slid into the backseat with Jasper. I took off as soon as the door shut. My dad was quick to follow with the others in his Porsche. _Thanks dad _I said in my head looking into the rearview mirror to see him nod twice. _I could never thank you enough and thanks for not telling mom. This would have killed her figuretively speaking of course. _He smiled into my rearview mirror obviously controlling his laughter. _Oh and no over reacting on guys thoughts when we get to school. Just remember you can't hear their thoughts so be nice. They are hormonal boys. _He rolled his eyes and focused on the road. _Oh ignore me now why don't you._

I smiled a little and focused on driving. That was easier to do then anything. As soon as pulled into the Forks High parking lot I cut the engine and got out. The stares were instant. Like the other schools I was someone beautiful to stare at without getting that instant human feeling to back off like they did with the others. Though they still got stares and more then me for that matter. I saw out of the corner of my eye my dad holding my mom's hand as they walked in behind me to the office.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked hesitantly trying to sound like a shy new kid "We're new here Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. We were wondering if we could get our schedules?"

"Of course you may dear" she said pleasently looking into a filing cabinet beside her. I was someone that humans felt most comfortable around. Someone they could be at ease around. Unlike the six vampires that stood behind me. Other then Emett and Jasper they all looked friendly enough but not to human eyes. "Here you are dear" she said handing me all the schedules "Come back if _you_ need anything"

We could all hear her empathize the word you meaning only me. Something told me, and it was more then a hunch it was fact, that she had fear for the six vampires that folowed me out the door. They all grabbed their schedules and were off leaving me alone in the hallway. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to my locker which was clearly marked on my schedule. As I opened the door I heard a human approach. My first real human contact here in school. This was always fun explaining things to the first one.

"You must be one of the Cullen foster kids" a brightcheerful voice said behind me. I turned around smiling nodding my head. "I am Kristen" she stook out her hand for me to shake.

"Renesme, Nessie for short" I said quickly shaking her hand before slamming my locker door shut.

"So what is your first class?" she asked trying to be nice. I could see my dad out of the corner of my eye listening to her thoughts.

"Spanish with Mr. Jones" I said as we began to walk towards the Spanish building.

"Sweet me too" she said happily. Great the over cheerful cheerleader type I thought to myself. She wore a pink turtleneck parker and black skinny jeans. Alice would not be happy with her fashion choice. She barely is of my mother's. "I am sure we will be great friends" she tacked on at the end.

"I am sure we will" I said trying to act cheerful. Jacob was starting to creep into my mind again.

"You can sit with me at lunch if you want" she offered trying to be nice again.

"My brother kind of wanted me to sit with him. Actually all of us want to sit together. Kind of a first day thing" I smiled polietly as we entered class "Maybe tomorrow"

"Sure" she said happily going to sit by a red haired boy who wore glasses and plaid suspenders. I almost had to choke on how funny he looked.

"Good morning class" Mr. Jones said walking in with his briefcase "We have a new student today her name is Renesme Cullen. I want you all to welcome her to this school kindly" Oh great a teacher with a soul. That is a first. "Alright let's take off where we left off yesterday. Renesme follow along until you catch up"

He handed me a spanish book and walked to the front of the room. Thanks to my vampire mind I had a lot of time to think as I copied down notes. Not that I didn't know almost every language in the world perfectly. This was just for show. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and bolted for the door. Jasper and Alice were waiting leaning against a set of lockers.

"Hello guys" I said as we walked towards the science building "What do you want?"

"Nothing much" Jasper said instantly making me feel at ease.

"We have Biology together" Alice squeaked as we walked to class.

"Yay!" I said actually happy. At least I would have my best friend and aunt with me in at least one class, not counting lunch. "What do you have Jasper?"

"Chemistry" he replied swiftly. I hated how well he could process a question without thinking sometimes.

"So how is your first day going?" Alice asked happily aswe walked into the building

"The morning sucked, but other then that it has been good. Spanish was ok. Nothing I haven't learned before" I said as we slid into Biology class. The teacher barely acknowledged us as we sat down in the way back. The only table left. "You?"

"The usual"

We stopped talking then. As we took notes I let my head wander. My mind just needed to to be. To not really think about anything in particular. Like filthy cheating scumbag ex boyfriends who cheat on you. Nothing like that I thought to myself giggling silently. Alice nudged me a little bit and I just shook my head hoping my dad was not nearby to hear. He was I later found out. Once class finished Alice and I hurried to lunch. They were all there waiting at the table that they had once claimed there's a million years ago, figuretively speaking.

"If I hear one more comment of how my dad's eyes are like gold and he is so gorgeous behind my back" I said slamming my tray down at the table. "I could quite possibly murder those girls"


	7. 6 Before The Storm

**6. Before The Storm**

I was playing the guitar when Alice burst through my doors. She'd have Jasper re attach them later I thought as I looked up at her. She looked worried. It bothered me. Automatically I set my guitar down and ran to her said. She raised her right hand stopping me. I waited a few minutes as she saw something no one else could. Something that was coming. Visions were always coming to her. Most of the time they annoyed me because she couldn't see into my future. It sometimes thrilled her, but not when Jacob was around. I waited until she lowered her hand.

"What is it? what did you see?" I asked ugently.

"Vampires, lots of them. Most newborns only one or two not. Two weeks" she spat out at the end.

"For?" I asked slowly. Hoping she did not hear the fear in my voice.

"Their course is set for your mother, but one of the leaders keeps making black spots appears. I think it is really for you" I nodded my head slowly. My head swirling with thoughts.

"How many?" I asked a second later. My voice steady. Calm.

"20 or more. It keeps getting bigger then getting smaller. I don't know" she said flinging her arms up into the air annoyed at the vision.

"Then we are going to need the wolves. We do not have time to go get any help"

"Yea. You should really forgive him-" I stopped her

"Auntie how many times do I have to tell you before you believe me that you do not know the whole story? I asked as I grabbed my car keys "but I will talk to him. My family is at risk"

"No promises?" she asked as we entered the garage.

"No promises" I replied smoothly "Don't tell my dad"

I hopped into my car and drove off. This was going to be hard. Harder then anything I have ever done. That was only due to the fact that every bone in me still loved him. Still wanted him. Every paart, but my brain which was still angry with him for what he did. Parking my Mercedes in front of Jacob's house I leaned against the hood. He came out not even a second later. A huge grin spread across his face. I controlled my emotions.

"Nessie?" he asked happiness ringing through his voice.

"Now is not the time Jacob" I said taking off my sunglasses and tossing them into my car through the open roof. "I need your help" I said as I turned my head back to look at him.

"Whatever you need" He vowed looking at me. I tried not to smile back into his own smile. Now was not the time for pleasentries.

"Alice just had a vision of 20 or more vampires coming for my mom, but she has a feeling that they are coming for me" horror crossed his face for a moment before being quickly replaced my a calm one.

"When?" he asked. His face may have been calm looking, but his voice was full of concern for me. I held back many comments that I wanted to hurl at him. Some of them not nice at all and the others a little to nice.

"Two weeks" I replied smoothly trying to control my oice. It cracked a little at the end

"We will help every step of the way" He looked into my eyes, but I looked down quickly. I had tried hard to forget him for the past month and I was not ready to give in so quickly.

"Ummm you will be doing all the planning with Carslie and Jasper" I saw his shadow nod twice.

"and what will you being doing furing the fight?" he asked timidly. He clarly thought I was going to get mad for him asking. I hid my laughter into a well placed cough.

"Fighting most likely. I just found out a second ago Jacob" I tore my eyes off the ground and looked up for a moment meeting his gaze. An awkward silence enveloped us. Neither one willing to break it. It seemed to last for hours until Jacob deep gruffy voice finally filled the air.

"She left you know" I tilted my head confused. "The pack refused to be around or listen to her" he laughed a short laugh "They like you better then her" He smiled a little. I gripped onto my car a little restraining my own smile. "Frankie was the powerhouse behind it"

"They made her leave for me?" I asked my smilie tugging at the edges of my lips.

"and me" he added "I found out about their hate for her and saw it as a way to kick her out of the pack. To show you how much I love you." I forced my smile down not allowing him to see my happinees. "She is no longer a wolf. She was able to transform into a human and she left. Holliw is somewhere in Maine now"

"Tell them thank you from me" he nodded sadly. I smiled a little "and thank you" I added and he smiled brightly. Shocked. "Maybe we can talk sometime. Over the phone of course. Work things out so we can be friends."

"Anything you want"

I rolled my eyes as I started my car. Always anything I wanted. When I was driving back to the house I stuck my hand out the window waving goodbye to the wolves that I knew were in the woods. I heard howls of jubulation echoing all around me as they realized what had just hapened. Their Alpha was happy again. As soon as I pulled into the garage I could hear arguing coming from inside. Rosalie, Emett, Carslie, and Esme stood in a lose circle around the door. Alice and my dad I thought as I pushed open the door annoyed. No doubt it was over me. They were in the living room when I entered with Emett and arslie flanking me. Roaslie and Esme close behing. Jasper and my mom stood close to Alice and my dad both looking on concerned as they two vampires stared at each other with furious glares.

"You send her to that _dog_ after what he did to her" my dad roared not knowing I was in the room. I cleared my throat. They both glanced over at me for a moment before turning back to the other. First time I was ignored in my life at the one moment I didn't want to be ignored.

"He called us bloodsukers it is in his bllod and so what if he called Rosalie a dumb blonde we all know they hate each other" I saw my mom look at me with pleading eyes and heard Rosalie hiss from behind me. I sighed and stepped in between the two of them.

"Shut up" I said simply. The two fell silent "Auntie he may have done those things, but I have told you that you do not know the whole story. My dad has a right to be pissed at him for it too" my dad smild happily thinking he was winning. "but" I began again turning to him "You canot yell at her for my own choice, I choose to go down there. We need their help so deal with it. If I want to forgive and forget I will" I steeped to my mom's side "Now hug and make up"

"Sorry Edward for sending your daughter to Jacob" Alice said with a smile. She hated fighting with my dad just as much as we all hated listening to it. He has always been her favorite brothers.

"Sorry Alice for yelling at you when I should have been yelling at Nessie" close enough I thought as they hugged.

"Great!" I said clapping my hands and steeping forward. "I will call Frankie" they all looked at me confused "or do you want me to call Jacob instead? either is fine with me"

"Nope Frankie is good" Jasper said before my dad could say anything. I took out my phone.

"Good" I said as they phone rang.

"Hello?" Jacob asked through the reciever. I froze for a moment. What was he doing at Frankie's?

"Jacob? what are you doing picking up Frankie's phone?"

"He fell asleep on the couch. We were watching the football game at his house. He has a big screen" Jacob answered happily as he realized it was me on the other end.

"Ummm I just got home. When do you want to meet up?"

"You and me?" the question was meant to sound like he was confued, but I could hear the hope in his voice. I sighed.

"No you guys and all of us. Minus me"

"You're not going to train?"

"I do not think now would be the best time to be fighting around you Jacob" my dad laughed from behind him. I could hear the impact of my mom's elbow as it collided with his chest. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yea you're probably right on that" he thought for a moment "threeish okay? it will gie the boys some time to rest"

"Okay"

I hung up without saying goodbye. Talking to him always gave me butterflies and happy thoughts. Things, I am sure, my dad did not want to hear at this moment so I began to tanslate the national anthem into French. He seemed delighted probably due to the fact that he caught the first waves of my thoughts as I hung up. My mom was looking at us and I could see her streching her invisble shield around us all. Protecting our minds from what might happen.

"So I will just be going now. Lots of shopping to do" Alice's eyes lit up at the thought of shopping "alone" I added

"Right now is not the best time for you to be alone" Carslie said and I sighed knowing he was probably right on that.

"Fine then I wil go to the cottage so please no listening to me" I glanced over at my dad who began to andomly look at a painting on the wall "or mind reading.

I skipped out the front door and went to the sottage. Sometimes all I need were a few moments alone. Sometime all I needed was him. The one person who could always make me feel better could not come. I would not allow it. My whole body may want him, but my heart still bore a crack and my mind still wanted to rip him to shreds. He would have to prove his trust t and he would have to prove it quickly. That is when my phone started to ring. I answered it in the middle of the second ring. I had been a little startled at the noise.

"Hello?"

"Is now a good time to talk?" Jacob's voice asked drifting through the phone like the twinkling of a piano. He knew just when to call even if he did not know why it was so perfect.

"Persistane" I noted as I sat down on my old bed. He laughed a little Yea I guess now is a good time. I got no listeners"

"How have you been?" he sounded interested. He always did.

"Ok except crying myself to sleep eery night" that was low, but her deserved it.

"I deserved that" he sighed "I am really sorry Renesmee. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never forgive myself"

I know and you shouldn't. You should have have talked t me not have sex with her. I have a cell phone you know. You could have called"

"Again I deserved that"

"You deserve a lot more" my anger was getting wildly out of control. I took a deep breath steadying myself "Sorry I shouldnt-"

"No it's fine. You should be anry at me. I shouldn't have fell for what Hollie did" I could hear the hrut in his words. It felt like a piece of glass was being held hard against my neck. It took all my strength not to cry. "It's unexcusable"

"Maybe it is time we are friends. I am to like my mother Holding grudges isn't one of my talents"

"If friends is all I can have I'll take it" his voice seemed to light up a bit. The pain eased a little and I smiled.

"I will see ou at three"

Then I quickly hung up again without saying goodbye. I knew I wouldn't stay mad at him for long. My love wouldn't allow it. His betrayl may still hurt, but if I gave hi a second chance maybe he wouldn't blow it. However, this second chance would be his last chance. No mistakes this time. My heat is not made out of elastic. Looking at the clock I realized I had been lost in my thoughts for far ro long. It was three now. I booked it out of the cottage and took a side path to the field. It was a shorter distance even shorter with the speed I was running. Everyone looked shocked as I walked to them perching myself on top of a boulder.

"What are we doing today uncle Jasper?" I asked turning my attention to him. The wolves stood in a semi circle around us. Frankie and Jacob the nearest to me.

"Renesmee are you-"

"Please mom I can handle this" I replied smootly as Frankie let out a bark. Laughter I thought looking over at my dad who nodded twice. I looked back over to Jasper "So what are we doing?"

"Just basic stuff" Jasper said cautiously as my mom watched him with warning eyes.

"So kind of like this" I an instant I had jumped down from the boulder and pinned Emett to the ground my mouth inches from his throat.

"Yea" Jasper said controlling his laughter as the others did too. I let Emett up.

"Sorry" I told Emett as he brushed off his shirt "My dad would have known and you were closer"

"Couldnt have attacked a wolf?" he huffed as he looked at me.

"Nope. I get along with them now" my eyes wandered for a moment pausing on Jacob before moving back to my uncle. "Beside you and I wrestle all the time" He smiled caving in.

"Ummm Jacob wants the others to have our scents so they do not confuse us during the fight" my dad said his jaw suddenly tight.

The others lined up in a straight line ending with my parents the nearest to me. I saw Jacob's chestnut brown fur first as he walked right to me. He had known the others since before I was born. He had no need to smeel them. Laying his head on my shoulder I giggled a little as he lifted his head licking my face jaw to forehead.

"Gross Jacob" I scolded using his fur to wipe off the salive "Would you just transform. It is eaiser to talk to you" He snorted and ran off into the woods.

"Happy?" he asked coming up to me a mintue later. Shritless of course. I struggled to keeps my thoughts focused.

"I'm ok" He frowned at my response

"If that is good enough for you then I am happy" Jacob said as we sat on the boulder together. Watching as the others trained the new wolves.

"It has to be" I replied my voice not cracking for once anything else would just hurt to much"

"I am sorry" he said taking my hand gently. I allowed him. He could have that little of me right now. I leaned my head on his shoulder drifting off into sleep.


End file.
